Weird feelings
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Souseki has been having weird feelings. To who? She feels weird towards the fox blader, AKA, Zeo. And now she takes advice from Suiseki about this. Will Souseki tell Zeo of what she feels? Or will she keep it to herself?


**Funny: That's right people, this is another ZeoxSouseki fic!**

**Souseki and Zeo: What?!**

**Funny: I'm sorry! But when I heard the song, 'So Close' by Janette McCurdy, I thought this would make a good fic.**

**Suiseki: So you're giving out my sister to Zeo again?!**

**Funny: Don't worry Suiseki, I'll do a fic or two with you and Toby together.**

**Both: What?!**

**Masamune: Funny doesn't own MFB. She only owns this story, the twins, and herself.**

* * *

"At least I'm not being a show off!"Suiseki yelled at Masamune.

Ah yes, it was a lovely day at Dungeon Gym. The twins decided it would be good to stay in America for a while. I bet you're wondering, 'What the hell are Suiseki and Masamune arguing about this time?'. Well since Masamune kept blabbing on how he was 'The number one blader', Suiseki got annoyed by this.

"Idiot!"Masamune yelled.

"Show off!"Suiseki yelled.

"Guys, can you keep it down for a bit?"Souseki told them, feeling annoyed.

Souseki wasn't only annoyed by Suiseki and Masamune fighting, but she was also annoyed by something else. Lately she's been feeling weird towards the Fox blader.

She just couldn't put a finger on this weird feeling.

"Alright, Souseki."Suiseki said.

Suiseki has been noticing Souseki's actions lately. Souseki has been spaced out more than usual, she's been easily been annoyed, and Souseki has blushed at random times.

Just what is happening to her?

"It's about time that you guys stoped fighting."Said Zeo, appearing towards the doorway.

Souseki turned to Zeo upon hearing him, then turned away, having that weird feeling again. She could feel her face heating up again, getting nervous, and feeling her legs get weak. Just what is this feeling, and why is this happening to her?

"Souseki, are you okay? You're face is heating up."Said Toby, appearing besides Suiseki.

Zeo walked towards Souseki, and puts a hand on her forehead.

"You're heating up. Are you having a fever?"Zeo asked.

Souseki's eyes widened as he put his hand on her forehead."I'm okay don't worry you guys."She said, walking towards the exit."Where are you going, Souseki?"Suiseki asked, worried about her younger twin.

"I'm going out for a while."Souseki said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Alright, just be careful."Suiseki replied.

Souseki nodded.

* * *

'Why am I feeling like this?'Souseki thought, as she was walking in the park.

'I normally don't feel like this, or act like this. I mean it's just Zeo, so what am I getting nervous about?'Souseki thought to herself.

As Souseki starting questioning more and more about her feelings towards Zeo, she finally knew what these feelings were.

'Don't tell me it's. . . . .'

Yep.

Souseki fell for Zeo.

* * *

Souseki went to her room, and slumped down towards her bed. She grabbed her pillow, and hugged it. She couldn't help but smile and blush by thinking of Zeo. She hugged her pillow tighter, and started thinking.

Ever since they went towads America, Suiseki and Souseki got closer to Team Dungeon. Souseki thought on how much she wanted to get closer to Zeo. She caught herself of what she was thinking, and started to sit up.

What was she just thinking? She can't be having this thoughts! Souseki can't be having these feelings towards Zeo. But then again, that smile, his personality, and how sweet he was.

Zeo just kept tugging her heart strings since Souseki recived these feelings.

'I don't know how you did it.'Souseki thought.

'But boy, did you got me real good.'

* * *

"I wonder if she's sick."Zeo mumbled to himself.

Not only Suiseki noticed it, but Zeo and the others started noticing Souseki's actions as well. They started to worried about Souseki,since she started doing things that she wouldn't usually do.

"Maybe. I mean, when Souseki get's sick, she wouldn't tell me unless I go check on her. She can be stuborn sometimes."Suiseki said.

'But what I wonder, is she really sick, or something else?'Suiseki thought.

'Souseki spaced out more, and she doesn't even space out! Is she really okay?'Masamune thought.

'Souseki acts much more weirder when Zeo's around. Then that means. . . . .'Toby then knew what was wrong with Souseki.

'I just hope Souseki is okay.'Zeo thought.

* * *

"Suiseki, I have to talk to you about something."Said Souseki.

Suiseki turned towards her younger twin.

"What is it Souseki?"Suiseki asked to her twin.

"It's just lately. . . . . Lately I've been having weird feelings."Said Souseki, clutching to her chest.

Suiseki's eyes widened, as she realized what was happening to Souseki.

"So who's the guy?"Suiseki asked, sitting on the sofa, drinking the tea she had earlier.

"Zeo."Souseki mumbled, also sitting down on the sofa.

"Zeo, huh? I was getting a feeling you had feelings for Zeo."Suiseki said, closing her eyes."What should I do?"Souseki asked."I mean, this feeling is making me act so weird."Souseki said, referring towards her actions she has done.

"Confess to him."

Souseki turned towards her older twin, widening her eyes.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Confess to him. If you keep these feelings to yourself, it will drive you crazy."Suiseki said.

That was true.

Lately, it was driving Souseki crazy about her feelings towards Zeo that she felt she was going to explode.

She would just have to tell him tomorrow and see how things turn out.

* * *

**The next day**

"Zeo."

Zeo turned around, just to see the chocolate haired girl.

"Oh, hey Souseki. Are you okay from what happened yesterday?"Zeo asked, referring to the time Souseki had her face flushed.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just have to tell you something."She said, getting nervous already.

'Stop it, Souseki!'She told herself.'This isn't you! Just come out and say it.'She scolded herself.

"Zeo, I, um. . . . . . ."She trailed off, looking off another direction.

Zeo stared at her confused at Souseki's actions.

"I l-love y-you."She said in a low voice, hoping Zeo didn't heard her.

But to Souseki's luck, Zeo did hear her.

I bet what you're wondering is, what is Zeo going to do now?

The only thing that Zeo did was hug her.

Zeo hugged Souseki, and whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Funny: Well what did you think?**

**Souseki: . . . . . . . . .**

**Funny: Sorry if it was crappy. Now leave reviews on what should I write about Suiseki and Toby**

**Suiseki: Again, what!?**

**Funny: Fave, review, and no flames!**


End file.
